Alicane Swiftarrow
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 3 | heal = 600 | crecla = Elf | school = Fire | damperpip = 105 | damsch = Fire | minion = Magma Man | world = Wizard City | location = Firecat Alley | subloc1 = Fireglobe Theatre | descrip = 'Speech ' :Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a performance? Well, you came just in time for your final act! | spell1 = Fire Snake | spell2 = Sunbird | spell3 = Snow Shield | spell4 = Imp | spell5 = Fire Cat | spell6 = Blood bat | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 14-20 | hat1 = Alicane's Cowl | hat2 = Helm of Stability | hat3 = Helm of Supremacy | hat4 = Healer's Cowl | hat5 = Imp Lord's Helm | hat6 = Soft Hood | hat7 = Alicane's Helm | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Barkskin Tunic | robe2 = Chillcloak | robe3 = Novice's Robe | robe4 = Robe of Antiquities | robe5 = Senior Novice's Robe | robe6 = Sturdy Coat | robe7 = Swiftarrow's Mantle | robe8 = Swiftarrow's Windmane | robe9 = Twice Stitched Robe | robe10 = Fairy Cloak | boots1 = Adventurer's Boots | boots2 = Barkskin Boots | boots3 = Boots of the Adverse | boots4 = Branded Footguards | boots5 = Canvas Wraps | boots6 = Firestorm Wraps | boots7 = Martyr's Wraps | boots8 = Novice's Shoes | boots9 = Plated Boots | boots10 = Sturdy Boots | boots11 = Swiftarrow's Boots | wand1 = Alicane's Flame Staff | wand2 = Swiftarrow's Staff | wand3 = Swiftarrow's Wand | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Jeweled Dagger | athame2 = Shortblade of the Quick | athame3 = Alicane's Dirk | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Swiftarrow's Necklace | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Hallowed Band | ring2 = Alicane's Band | ring3 = Flawed Opal Band | ring4 = Swiftarrow's Signet | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Sprite (Pet) | pet2 = Snow Serpent (Pet) | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Fire Bush | house2 = Fire Cat Statue | house3 = Prop Mountains 2 | house4 = Small Fern | house5 = Prop House 2 | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Evil Snowman | trecar2 = Fire Elf | trecar3 = Keen Eyes | trecar4 = Snow Shield | trecar5 = Snow Shield | trecar6 = Tough | trecar7 = Pixie | trecar8 = Death Trap | trecar9 = Locust Swarm | trecar10 = Fire Shield | reag1 = Leather Straps | reag2 = Spider Silk | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Sugar Donut | snack2 = Cheese Broccoli | snack3 = Blonde Strawberry | snack4 = Gummy Firecat | snack5 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = Black Stallion | mount2 = Enchanted Broom | mount3 = Swiftshadow Wings | mount4 = Seraph Wings | mount5 = Horned Sweeper | mount6 = Chestnut Pony | mount7 = White Mare | mount8 = Bat Wings | quest1 = Administer Cure | quest2 = | quest3 = }}